


And then there were two

by Ashush



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira Watanabe - Freeform, F/M, akechi loves one and hates one, have mercy on my sunshine child, there are two akiras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: Ann and Ryuji think it’s funny when there are two Akiras in the group.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	And then there were two

“Isn’t it funny?”

Ann gestures to Akira, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and.. Akira, fellow third year and a famous model who worked with her at times. They were chatting about something she didn’t exactly want to know about _(she heard ‘knife’ and ‘darts’ from them and just.. scooted away)_.

“That we have two Akiras?”

Ryuji thinks for a moment. He didn’t have a problem with those two, except for the fact that they usually engaged in risky activities like who could run away faster if they angered Sojiro who had a shotgun in hand.

_(They didn’t try it but agreed it would be him, considering that he was already on thin ice for dating Futaba.)_

“The names can be confusing but it’s alright.”

“No, I mean—“

Akechi steps inside before she can finish, glaring at one of them before smiling warmly at the other.

Ryuji finally sees what Ann was talking about and starts laughing, he covers his hand over his mouth, muffling the sound.

It makes Ann chuckle a bit too.

“Why are you two laughing?”

Akechi asks, eyebrows furrowed, looking really annoyed for some reason and Ryuji points at the Akiras.

“You love this Akira,”

The statement makes Akira blush and smile, happy to know everyone knew Akechi loved her.

“And you hate this Akira.”

Akira crosses his arms, gasping dramatically.

“Your point is?”

Akechi doesn’t deny any of his accusations, knowing full well that he despised one and adored one.

“I don’t know why but it’s just really funny.”

Ann grins, shrugging, and it only irritates and confuses Akechi even more. 

_‘What about it was funny? The Phantom Thieves are weird.’_

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure why i wrote this but here have it
> 
> to explain: akira watanabe is an oc of mine that was birthed from the thought of akira being a gender neutral name and love for akechi


End file.
